New World
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Kagome has to go to this private school. She doesn't want to go. She meets new friends and even a new love. What will happen when she discovers secrets about the school?
1. A New World: Hell In The Form of School

Hey people. Here's a new story by me. Hope it's ok. I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, would I be here right now? No.

Chapter 1

"Mom I can't believe your sending me to a private school. You know how much I hate being around snobby poeple who think they're better then everybody." Aruging with my mom was like aruging with a brick wall. Once she got something on her mind she did whatever it took to make it true.

"Well Kagome dear, You have the grades high enough, you skiped a grade, and we have the money. I will not have an uneducated daughter. I mean look at your brother. He went to the same school and look how far he made it in his job. He's a very powerful lawer and the best in Japan."

I can't believe it. She's comparing me to my brother AGAIN. She is ALWAYS saying how good my brother is and how I could be just like him. I don't want to be like him. I like singing and playing the piano. It's my dream. I looked at my mom and she gave me the puppy dog look.

"Fine."

"Yay. I knew you would.'' We had just finished packing and we were getting in the car to drive to my new home for 4 years.

(45 mintutes later)

''Here we are.''

It was huge. It was like one of those English castles. We went through a big gate and drove up a windy hill. When we finally reached the front my mom got out of the the car and went inside. After a few she came back out with some papers in her hand.

"This is your schedule and your dorm room number. We drove around and stopped at this building. It was huge. My mom got out of the car and began to to take my stuff out. I made her take it all out and she opened my door. The bell had rung and student's began to come out of the buildings.

Out of the crowd, two people stood out. They both had long silver hair. The shorter one had cute little kitty ears at the top of his head. The taller one had to be the hottest though. His hair was longer and less waver. He had markings on his face that just made me want to touch them. But the most amazing thing were their eyes. They were like pools of molten gold.

"Kagome are you listening to me? I said get out of this car right now!!" I looked at my mother who looked really mad. Students had stopped to see what all the yelling was about. Even the two pretty boys stopped to watch. I looked back at my mom.

"No."

She just huffed and came toward me. I did not like the look in her eyes. She unbuckeled my seat belt and grabbed me by the waist and pulled. I almost got pulled out but I grabbed the side's of the car. She slipped and was grabbing me by the feet. As she was pulling me and I was screaming my head off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!!" My hand had slipped and I went flying backward. I hit the ground with my butt hard and it hurt reallllly bad. "Ow ow ow ow ow. People around me had moved and were laughing at me but the first person I saw was the tall silvered hair guy. He wasn't laughing but he was smirking. Great. I made a fool of myself. I got up and dusted my sore butt off. Everyone was staring at. "What," I snapped?

"Well Kagome lets get your stuff into the room. Now." She began picking my stuff and walked toward the building. I picked up my stuff and slowly followed after her. This school already sucked.

(With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Shess's pov)

"Hey Sesshomaru did you here were getting a new student." Inuyasha, my half-brother, had walked up. "Maybe she's hot and you could finally get a girlfriend." Oh how I didn't like him. I had a bad day and he wasn't helping.

"Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru has no need for a girlfriend."

" Well I mean I was just saying you could..."

"Kagome are listening to me? I said get out of this car right now!!" Me and Inuyasha stopped and looked at were this yelling came from. And we weren't the only ones who did. Just about everybody else did too. Their was a middle-aged women who was yelling at what must have been her daughter.

The girl sitting in the car was mad but she was hot. From what I could see she had a white hoodie on with tight-fitting blue jeans with black converses on. Her black hair was in a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled with angre. She looked at us and looked back at her mom.

"No." Her voice was like an angles. Her mom came toword her and camly unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her the waist. She then yanked the girl out of the car. But the girl grabbed the side's of the car. And she began to yell.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!!" The girl slipped and landed on her butt hard right in front of me. Inuyasha busted out out laughing just like everybody else. I couldn't help but smirk. "Ow ow ow ow ow." She looked at me and got up. She dusted herself off and snapped at everyone for looking at her. Her mom grabbed some bags and went toword the building. "Lets go Kagome."

So her name was Kagome. She got up and picked up the remaining bags and slowly followed her mom.

This year is going to be a fun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The end of capter one. This is a new story I'm working on so please reveiw and tell me what you guys think. Well I'll see you next time in chapter 2.


	2. Meet's and Greet's

Hey people this is chapter 2. I have decided to put uniforms in my story curtisy to Sessygurl.

I don't own Inuyasha or company.

Chapter 2

When we opened the door it was funny. One side was completly blank and the other was feeled with red. Red bed sheets, red computer, red chair, and even one half of the curtin was red. I was helping my mom when two girls walk in. They looked me up and down before talking to me.

The one on the right spoke first. "Hi. My names Kikyo and this lady next to me is Kagura. She's your roommate. Well the headmistress said you'd be here by now and asked us to give this to you." She handed me a light package.

"What is it?" She looked at me and laughed. What was so funny?

"Silly. You did see the people who were watching your 'ordeal' in the court yard weren't you?" I shook my head. I wasn't really paying much attention to them. Just that sliver haired boy then my mom. "It's your uniform."

"WHAT! Mom you didn't tell me they had uniforms."

"Sorry dear. All your stuff is in so I guess this is goodbye." She pulled me into a tight hug. "Bye dear."

"Bye mom. I'll visit ASAP." With that said she left me with the girls.

They began to walk out before Kikyo turned head in my direction. "I'm the school president and I will be more than glad to show you around campass. Oh and class starts tomorrow." With that said they left me alone to get my bearing's. What nice people. Maybe this place isn't so bad.

(With Sango)

"Hey look Miroku. They're here." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just came around the corner.

"Hey guys did you see the new girl. That was so funny. I laughed my ass off." That was Inuyasha.

"Yeah," I say, "That was funny. Even her mom was funny." We were having a good converstion when two people came and ruined it.

"Inu-poo." "Sesshy-poo." Ew. Kagura and Kikyo.

"Guess what Inubaby, that new girl is going to live in Kagura's room." I looked at Kagura who was straddleing Sesshomaru's lap. How did he stand that? Inuyasha sure, but him. I couldn't believe the two hottest guys in school were dating the biggest sluts in school.

"Really." Miroku say's. "What's her name? She sure was a looker." Perv.

Kagura sneered. "Her names Kagome Higurashi and I don't like her. I just hope she doesn't touch my stuff." What a bitch.

"Kagura dear, we have to be nice to her. Do you know who she is and who she's realaited too?" We all looked at Kikyo. "She realted to 'the' Souta Higurashi." There was no way someone like that was realated to him. "She's his little sister."

No way. "I think Miroku was right." We all look at our new guest. It was Kouga. "She was cute and I'm going to make her my woman."

We all look at him then bust out laughing. Except Sesshomaru who was deep in thought. "O-k mister smooth. I'd like to see you try." The bell rang and we all left to go to class.

(Back to Kagome)

"There. All done." My room was done. Like Kagura, my side had a certin color too. Mine was brown. My bed had the sheets and pilows on and my computer was all set up. As I was putting my computer up I glanced over at the picture frame on her side. It was the tall sliver haired dude. Kagura was happily holding on to his waist smiling to the camra while he wasn't smiling with his arm around her shoulders. If you ask me they didn't look like a happy couple.

I was kinda dissapointed that he was taken but hey. I didn't even know the guy. I was in the middle of cutting my curtin in half when Kagura came in. She looked at my side then to me on the floor. She frowned and then went into her closet. I ignored it and went back to cutting my curtin when I saw pretty little white toes in my face.

I looked up to see Kagura standing over me and blocking my light. "Umm ecxuse me but your blocking my light."

She only frowned and began to speak. "Look I don't like you and I want you to know it. So you stay off my side and don't touch my stuff. Got it?" I guess she was waiting for an answer.

"Whatever. Suits me just fine." She huffed and took off with clothes in her hand. Guess she was thaking a shower. I finished cutting my curtin and hung it up on my side. I must sat though. It looked kinda cool mixed with her red. I went into my closet and put on my pjs. I set my alarm and went to bed.

_Ring, ring, ring!!_ I lean out of bed and turn off the alarm. I kept missing when I finially threw the clock on the floor. When that didn't turn it off it forced me to get up. I turned it off and looked at Kagura. She was already dressed and about to leave.

I got up and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. I came back to an empty room. I opend the bag and took the uniform out. I put it on and it was different. It was a blue skirt that stopped halfway above my knees and I had to wear knee high blue socks with these brown shoes. The top was simple though. A white blouse with a blue vest on top. It was kinda cute in a way but all-in-all but I missed my jeans and hoodie.

I left my hair down and looked at the clock. If I didn't hurry I'd be late. I grabbed my bag and took off.

(15 minutes later)

I made it to the building where classes were held but this building was huge. I was lost.

"Um hi you must be the new girl. I'm Sango and if your lost I can help you." She looked nice enough. She had her brown hair up in a high ponytail and her brown eyes were shining. She was fairly pretty.

"Thank you so much. Um here's my schedule. My names Kagome and nice to meet you."

"Like wise. Oh look you have the same class as me so come on." On the way to class we became fast friends. It was nice to talk to her.

When we made into the classroom, I was surpised to to see both sliver haired boys there. Sango must have been friends with them. The shorter one was Inuyasha and the tall one was Sesshomaru. I also met Miroku, her boyfriend. It turns out Inuyasha dated Kikyo. Figured. If Kagura dated on brother Kikyo would date the other.

Classes went by and soon lunch came. I soon met the rest of the crew. There was Kouga, who confessed that he loved me and that I was his women, then I met Ayame and Gina. Kikyo and Kagura joined us later. We talked and I got to know the others a little better.

Soon the bell rang and I was headed off to go to gym. I walked in and talked to the coach, Coach D.

"Ahh yes," she said, "Your uniform is in my office. Go in their and it should be on the desk."

I turn around and go into her office. I find it and put it on. My hair goes into a ponytail and I look into the mirror.

My mouth hung open at what I saw. There was no way in hell was I going out there in this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uh oh. What's the matter with her outfit? Stay tuned to find out in chapter three. Um I don't know if these type of schools have a school president, I just wanted to put it in. And I like the red and brown together. Please reveiw.


	3. Only In PE

Ummm… Haha haven't updated any of my stories but I will starting….. (drum roll please) NOW!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why Does This Kind of Stuff Only Happen in P.E.!**

1. The top BARLY skimmed my belly button and caused my boobs to look bigger

2. I would be screwed if I bent over because these "booty" shorts would show my ass to everyone

And 3. WHAT THE HELL!

This day just couldn't get any better. Damn you to hell Karma.

Well here's the story: I walk out right. So get this. Everyone stares. Sango snickers and the male coach openly stares at my boobs down to my ass then back up as does every other male in this gym.

Some laugh, some gasp(some pass gas:D haha sorry I had to do it) and some people's jaws completely drop to the floor. Coach comes out of his "_state of stupor_" and blows his whistle causing everyone to blink and cough loudly.

"Everyone split in half. They will be your teammates for volleyball. Luckily I ended up with Sango but I also ended up with, _sneer_, Kagura. Oh well. As long as she didn't touch me or get in my way.

So the game starts and I end up next to Sango in the front and across the net was Kikyo looking very angry that she wasn't with Kagura.

The game starts and its going good. Our side is winning of course. I mean don't mean to brag I consider myself good at this sport. Any who, the ball is coming across the net tome and I see the my chance to spike it.

So I'm getting ready and I take my steps and jump. My shirt rises dangerously high but I don't care. It was set in my mind that I was going to hit this ball.

And I did. I smacked that ball straight down the throat of the one and only… Kikyo. Okay not really her throat, but her face.

A large and loud SMACK rang across the gym. Uh Oh.

A loud screech of "MY FACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" followed shortly after. Ummm… I didn't do it entered my mind first but was completely blocked out from all the laughter throughout the gym

Lets just say I ended up on the bench the rest of class as Kikyo was taken to the nurse. Only in P.E. would this ever happen to someone.

* * *

So yepp here's chapter 3. I know I have'nt updated ANY of my stories in awhile so please bear with me.

Yes. I do know that this was short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Im working on it right know^.^

So please stay tuned for chapter 4 and R&R.


	4. A Very Unwanted Trip to The Principle's

Yay chapter enjoy^.^

Chapter 4: A Very Unwanted Trip to The Principle's Office

* * *

P.E. ended and Sango and I where on our way to our last class of the day. Ugh. Biology. This is the worst class someone could think of. I mean who wants to learn about the study of living things? Not me.

So me and Sango walk in and I immediately take back what I said. The biology teacher is way hot. Long black hair in a low pony tail. The bell rings and everyone takes a seat but me. He glances over from writing something on the and I almost orgasm like right there. His eyes are the most piercing red you could ever imagine.

"Ahhh you must be miss Higurashi." I shake my head cause that's only thing I can do. I wouldn't dare trust my voice to speak. He grins slowly. "My name is Mr. Onigumu. Please take the seat in the back. You will now be Mr. Tashio's partner for the rest of the year. I mumble a short thank you and go to my seat.

I sit down and glance at my partner. it's the really hot brother. Kagura's boyfriend. " So um hi."

"Hn."

Ok not what I expected. No wonder him and Kagura are together. So I ignore it… At least, I wanted to. But oooohhhhh no! It can never be what I want. Nope. Nu-uh! All Sesshomaru did was stare at me. I could feel the two little holes in my head his eyes were making. Tomorrow this would not happen. If he continues to keep this up I will have a nice little chat with him about how it's rude to stare at folks when they are trying to learn some Biology… Haha that didn't even sound convincing to my ears. I hate biology.

Fortunately enough for me(if you call this fortunate) I was called to the office. No doubt to have a little chat about my little P.E. incident. Well its gets me out of this dreadful class.

* * *

The fat lady at the front desk of the office just kept typing on her keyboard like I wasn't even there.

"eh-hmm… Eh-Hmm…. EH-HMM!"

She answered in a nasally sort of husky man voice. "Please enter the first door on the left. She's waiting on you." Well then. She could of told me that like 5 minutes ago.

So I walk into this office and see the back of some lady's head looking at a computer. "Sit down Miss Higurashi." I sat down real quick.

She digs in a drawer, pull out a file, and spin around to face me…. And she had to be the prettiest women I have ever seen. Her white hair was pulled into a reasonable bun and her golden eyes shone through her black-rimmed glasses. She had no wrinkles, flawless skin and she looked about 37. She wore a cute beige button-up shirt with a matching skirt with brown heels.

She opened my file and did a quick glance through all the pages and shut it. Silently, she did a quick glance and my appearance and sighed.

"Your brother also attended this school and he became a very established lawyer, did he not?"

I shook my head.

"And here you are, first day of school, and your in trouble." She shook her head, stood and walked to a picture that was on her wall of what looked like to be a smiling picture of her and my brother holding an award. "Your brother set up a huge expectation for you at this school. I seen your grades and accomplishments. You are a very bright student."

She walked back to her desk and sat down and gave me this piercing glare. "This school and I'm hoping to see some improvements in your attitude or I will be seeing to disciplinary means. I am letting you off with a warning. I do not want to see you in this office unless you are here to receive an award of some sort. You are excused." She turned back around and went to continue typing on her computer.

I grabbed my things and headed back toward my room. Who was she to compare me to my brother like that? And was that a threat. "I'm hoping to see some improvements in your attitude." Hmmph! She can shove her "improvements down her throat.

As I enter my room I'm disgusted to say I really did not want to see what I saw. Kagura and Sesshomaru fucking was not exactly the high point of my day. "What the hell is wrong with you two! Really now!"

Kagura, while continuing to be fucked doggy-style, grunts out a go-away. I slam the door and sit down in the hallway. They could have at least put a "do not disturb" sign on the door or something.

But the image of Sesshomaru really got to me. Sweat dripping down his muscular chest and the steamy gaze he gave me before I left was constantly stuck in my mind. Maybe there is more to him then just his "disgusting" tastes for women.

* * *

Uh-huh! Go me. New chapter! Whats up!


	5. Okay Then

**Chapter 5: Ok then**

The next day, after being able to finally go into my room, six hours later, I was greeted by Sango in first period. She sat down in the desk in front with a mischievous grin.

"There's going to be a party on Friday and guess what Kagome? Your invited." She still had that grin on her face.

Skeptically I asked her, "What's the catch?" She just sort of laughed and flipped her ponytail to the back of her head.

"It's a costume party being hosted by Inuyasha. The thing is, they are so loaded that they get special permission from the school board to leave campus and have all there parties at this wicked cool warehouse."

"Oh yeah. I am down for a good party. But where do we get our costumes?"

"Don't worry about that. After school Ayame, Gina, you, and I are going to meet up after school and go look around at this wicked costume shop that's in town. Deal?"

"Deal." This little bit of information just lifted my sprits for the day. Sango and I continued to talk until the teacher came in and it was time to take some serious notes and learn something new and exciting*snort*.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty much uneventful until Biology. We had to watch a movie about something about symbiosis. Yawn. So I decided to take a nice little nap since the thing next to me prevent me from getting in a couple hours of good sleeping.

As I bent my head down to get comfortable a snort was heard next to me. I gave Sesshomaru my so called evil death glare, turned my head the other way, and went to sleep.

The bell awoke me with a start and I quickly gathered my things. As I was heading out the door to meet Sango and the others a voice stopped me. "Miss Higurashi please some back in here. I need to talk to you." Heaving a heavy sigh I turned back around and sat in the desk right in front of Mr. Onigumo's desk.

"I understand your new here and this is your only your second day here but, are you getting enough sleep?"

His question startled me and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Between fits of giggles I answered him. "Yes. I just got in some wonderfully delightful z's."

He didn't look like he shared my joke with me. "Well, you did end up sleeping through the whole movie that we will be having a quiz on tomorrow. And from previous teacher's comments, I understand that you have struggled to get a good grade in an type of biology class." His gaze swept my face for an answer.

"Look, Mr. Teacher, I will end up passing your class even if I struggle. I really don't need any pity or self-motivation from a teacher I barely know. Now look, I have to meet some friends so I will see you in class tomorrow, prepared for that quiz you talked about." With I grabbed my back, flung it over my shoulder, and walked out.

* * *

The trip to town was… Interesting. We ended up crowding into Ayame's little bitty bug to drive the 10 minutes to town. Finally she stopped at this little ring-a-ding building that almost looked like it shoved into some corner just to have some sort of space.

But, as we walked through the door, the place seemed much more bigger. Though crowded with all sorts of costumes, it had this nice homey feel and incense wafted through the air. I positively squealed with delight. This was my kind of store.

Sango had decided to be a bunny, Gina a cat, and Ayame a nurse that had to treat her patients. I had yet to find mine and as I was looking around I came across another room that held the perfect costume. I was on my way to touch it when I heard…

"So, ye like this costume I presume." The elderly voice scared the living shit out of me. I slowly turned around and came face to face with this old lady with an eye patch and a few good feet shorter then me.

"Uh, yes. I was wondering if I could like buy, borrow, use this costume. I mean if it's for sell I'll but it of you." I was just a big pile of rambling.

"Ye may have it free of charge. I think this costume will do ye well."

"Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her this big hug. "You have no idea how good it will look on me." Okay. I know. A little conceited but hey. It's the truth.

* * *

The next day I must say, was unexpected.

I woke up like I normally do. Kagura was already up and gone. Her bed not even looking like she had slept in it in ages. I got up, put on my uniform, put on some makeup, and left for classes.

The day went by just fine and then lunch came. Everyone was there and we were having a very good conversation until Kikyo, from Inuyasha's lap, spoke up.

"Where's Kagura?" We just kinda laughed and said who cares.

"Well," stated Sango, "Maybe she's with Sesshomaru. I mean isn't that obvious?"

Just as she finished this sentence a large bang was heard from the cafeteria doors. Kagura was standing in the middle of the closed door in tears. Her make up was streaked across her face and she just looked a mess.

"Kikyo! He BROKE UP with ME!" She yelled this to everyone that was in the cafeteria. You heard a couple of gasps, some snickers, some yes's, the norm. Kikyo got up real quick and full on ran towards Kagura, hugged her and walked out.

As soon as they left it was almost deathly silent. Then laughter erupted. But soon after that, Sesshomaru walked in looking graceful as ever took his seat in front of me and sat there.

"Wow dude." Inuyasha high-fived his back. "I didn't think you had it in you. I thought she was the one."

"Inuyasha, don't be absurd. She is nothing but a common whore. She only dated me because of my status. Beside's, " His gaze went to mine. "This Sesshomaru was in need of a change."

I stared back at him, trying to place why he said that looking at me. With no idea, I shook my head and continued to eat my pizza.

* * *

It was gonna' be a party of epic proportions. Friday finally came and we were told to meet in Sango's and Ayame's room to get ready. They had an amazing dorm and I think I will be spending quite a lot of time in here.

They both had plush twin beds, one with a purple down comforter, the other with a lime green. They had a neat little desk with a laptop and an awesome little nook with two overstuffed bean bags. They even had a mini-fridge and a microwave. They had the hook-up now.. But the really cool thing was this giant wall of mirror. It covered the entire wall and around the outside was just random doodles written in puffy paint. Yepp. Pretty awesome.

They all slipped into costume and I into mine. I left my hair down, added a lot of hairspray to give it the tousled look and went heavy on the makeup. Bright, red lips, heavy black eyeliner, and red contacts. As we appraised ourselves in the mirror I must say. We looked pretty damn cool. And we were ready to party hard.

The trip there was really fun. We had to present our invitations and when we walked in, heads turned to look at us… But, mostly me. Just kidding.

I choose to be a vampire. The costume was of this really tight, black corset with lace outlining the two laces that criss-crossed into this bow that sat right between my boobs. It showed ample amount of cleavleage that left most of the boys drooling. The skirt only went slightly above mid-thigh and sort of poofed out into layer's of red and black. It had these cute little pantyhose's with black roses here and there I rocked the whole outfit with some thick, chunky combat boots. Also, the black on the outside, red on the inside cape helped complete the ensemble.

We were the shit.

* * *

Um yeah. I couldn't remember if I had posted this chapter and I did. Soooooo, I had decided to add more to it so it can help me with the next one. So, I personally like this chapter a whole lot better now.


End file.
